


A Journey to Family

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Jones was never scared of a fight, but when it came to her and her mother she would call herself a coward. If it weren't for two strangers in a grocery store she would have never gotten away from the hell whole she called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis Jones has never been one to shy away from a fight. From digging a girls face into the mulch is 6th grade, to knocking a boys lights out when he called her a dyke in 9th, but the war raging between Alexis and her mother started the summer before her sophomore year. If it weren't for two caring strangers in a grocery store, she would have lived in the fear of her mother's judgement all her life and never would have known what a family was and the real feeling of being loved.  
Alexis grew up in upper Maryland where she played lacrosse and soccer. Most people called her Alex or Lex. She was always the shorty and loved it but being 5’3” was never to her advantage. She grew up with an older brother and sister and they lived with their mom, their father never really in the picture. She came out to her friend when she was in 8th grade being confident that it make her feel free, and it did. She never really put up with bullying and always knew how to stand up for herself. Her older brother only being a grade ahead she knew her mom would eventually find out. Not that she was scared but she was well aware of her mother's religious views. Summer training began for soccer and her club team ended. One morning when her mother dropped her off for practice her bestfriend at the time shouted from across the parking lot,  
“There's my favorite GBF.”  
Her mother wasn't stupid and knew how to find out exactly what that ment. That after noon, Lex walked in the door to her mother waiting for her.  
“When exactly were you planing on telling me.” Her mother stood tall with her arms crossed.  
“Tell you what.” Lex dropped her soccer bag by her feet hoping to by herself enough time. Her mother wasn't a violent person but her temper and make her into one. Lex never called it abuse but simply a punishment.  
“That you believe your gay, come on now. We all know this is just another way of getting yourself attention.” Her mother scoffed taking a step toward Lex. “Do you really believe you gay, those people are trash, I will not have some piece of trash in my house, you better get it through your head now that your lying to yourself and everyone else around you.” Her mother finished through the grit of her teeth.   
“No.” Lex stood a little straighter, sizing up to her mom, but immediately coward away after feeling the stick of the back hand of her mom run across her cheek. Her mother stomped off to continue her day.  
After that day, Alexis’s home life started its down spiral. School started and her friends and teammates noticed the difference. She became shy and self conscious of others opinion. No one really said much to her but that knew the minute she stepped onto the pitch her she would find her confidence. Her season carried on and she played her heart out in the midfield. She trained to perfect her first touches and became a prominent leader in the pitch. She kept up with her school work and tutored a varsity freshman everyday before practice. After a grueling fall season her High School team finished 3rd at states.  
Thanksgiving came and went and there was still a great divide between Lex and her mother. In public, they were best friends but behind the closed doors of her home arguments raged and slowly seeped into the public scene. When Christmas break came her sister came home from college at Penn State were she was a back up keeper for their soccer team. After a game with Lex’s club team they stopped at a grocery store to pick up supplys for Christmas. Lex followed close behind her mother and sister framing what ever her mother told her to. Coming down a particular section, her mother spotted two women holding hands look at something.  
“Look two dykes like you.” Her mother said turning around and hitting Lex into the self behind knocking items on the ground. Her mother stalked away proudly and left Alexis to pick up the dropped items. At the time the two women heard to commotion and saw the hit.  
“Ash.” The brunette said looking up at her girlfriend.  
“Yeah, go, I'll keep looking.” The taller blond responded glaring the girl's mother as she passed behind.  
“Are you okay,” Ali said leaning down to help pick up the items that dropped. “I saw what happend.”   
Alexis kept her head tucked down averting eye contact. “Yeah it's nothing new.” Standing up and brushing herself off.  
Ali looked the girl head to toe seeing brused peek out from under the girls jersey. Recognizing the jersey she decide to stall the girl from going back to her mother. “Soccer, huh. What position do you play?”  
Lex’s face lit up and started to ramble about playing middie and how her high school season went and her clubs season starting back up. “I'm Alexis by the way.” Lex said sticking out her hand.  
“I'm Ali, and this is Ashlyn.” taking the girls and as she felt her girlfriend come up behind and settle her hand on the Ali’s lower back.  
“You guys play for the spirit and for the national team, I should have recognized you earlier.” Lex says kind of in awe. They talk more soccer until she sees her mother passing giving her a stern look, she bows her head again. “Um, I should probably go find my mom but it was really nice meeting you both.” Lex says starting to walk away before being pulled back.  
“Here let me give you my number, if you promise not to share it, and if you ever need anything you just call. And I expect you at couple spirit games this season got it.” Ali hands Lex back her phone and Lex giggles and nods saying she will try but she's won't make any promises. Little did Alexis know that those two strangers in that grocery store will change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days Alexis was dreading the end of school. She knew it was only a month, give or take, away and she hated the idea of spending everyday in house with her mother. Last summer, It didn't really matter because they were okay up until that last week when she came out. This time she would spend an entire 3 months with her mother and tension were always high. But she reminded herself that she just has to take it one day at a time and right now her focus was lacrosse. As starting goalie she has a lot of weight on her shoulders but she is good under pressure. 

Every once and awhile she would aimlessly scroll through her phone and come up on Ali’s number. She would question if it was her real number or just a PR number that she used for fan mail. She never found out until at one of the team dinners Hannah, a senior like Alexis, grabbed Alex's phone and texted it cause who could it hurt. Hannah set it back down before Alexis came back with her food

“You'll thank me later.” Hannah says looking smug. She knew the girl was struggling. They have always been close and playing the same sport always helped their friendship. They grew up together and played soccer also. The were practically attached at the hip, little did Hannah know that Lex had feelings that ran a little bit deeper. Hannah always questioned it but Alexis has always talking about other girls to cover it up and did a good job but Hannah had the same feelings and subtly try to push Lex into admitting it. Hannah knew everything about her from her type to the way her mother treated her and she looked out for her.

“What do you mean?” Lex looked over stuffing her face full of pasta when her phone buzzed on the table.

“Your a goof.” Hannah giggled and push bumped Lex as she passed to throw her trash away. 

Lex looked down and was shocked, a little angry at Hannah, but utterly shocked that Ali had texted back. 

*I was wondering if you were gonna text me or if I was gonna hope to bump into you again*. 

She wasn't sure what to text back. Was she supposed to admit that she didn't think it was a real number and that her best friend had to text her instead.

“Go on, text her back. She probably already thinks you dropped off the earth.” Hannah set her hand on to Alexis’s forearm. Lex looked at it a second before she started typing.

*Sorry I wasn't sure about texting you. I wasn't sure you would respond.*

*That's okay. Kinda weird to meet a famous person and trust them right? So how have things with your mom been.*

*Same thing you saw in that grocery store but she doesn't come to my lacrosse games, just drops me off and picks me up.*

*when's your next game, me and ash will come*

Lex had been too into her conversation to notice people getting ready to leave. Hannah hit her on the shoulder and told her that they were headed for the stadium to get read. She quickly typed out her text saying it was tonight at Greentown, sliding her phone in her pocket, and hopping into Hannah's truck.

*we'll be there*

Lex never saw the text. She got into pre game mode and never thought of weather Ali had texted her back. Hannah and Lex talked strategy and game goals the entire way and then prepared for warm up. Greentown was good, they hand good stick skills but couldn't set up a good defence in time to stop the ball. 

After warm up they were introduced onto the field one by one, they sang the national anthem, then set up for the start. Number 13 took the draw for Greentown and Hailey Westbury took it for Osborne High. Osborne got draw control and the game started. By halftime Greentown was leading 8 to 5. They discussed ways to slow down their offense and making the settle and how to set up good picks in the offence. The second half start without a hitch and Osborne played hard and won 15 to 13 over Greentown.

Lex took off her helmet after shaking hands with the other team and got a pat on the back from coach. She had to shake off the 13 scored against her. Lacrosse is a high scoring sport and there was nothing she could have done.

She heard her name being called as she walled off the track. She turned around to see Ali and Ashlyn standing there waiting for her.

“I can't believe you came. You didn't have to come all the way out here.”

“You do know that your only like 20 minutes from the stadium and we live about 5 minutes from that. Besides you played amazing.” Lex bowed her head She knew it wasn't her best but she wasn't going to say anything.

“Thanks, it was a rough game but we won so that's all that matters.” Ali agreed and all three walked out together and Lex realized she hadn't called her mom to pick her up.

“We'll drive you home, it's not far.”

“No it's fine I just have to call her.”

“Seriously, just let us take you home.” Alexis finally nodded and followed them to their car. On the way home the discussed the upcoming Washington Spirit season and Algarve cup. Once they reached her house, Lex thanked them, jumped out with her stuff, and headed for the house. For the first time in 7 months she felt genuinely happy.

She got into the house and saw her mother in the kitchen doing paperwork at the kitchen counter.

“Who brought you home.” Her mother said not looking up from the paper work.

“Hannah.” She lied quickly.

“Don't lie to me, Hannah's truck is loud when it pulls into the driveway. Try again. Never mind, don't even do the because I already know who it was.” Her mother stood up from her chair and started saturday the Lex yelling and became violet quickly. Alexis didn't know what to do. It was never always this bad but tonight was just one of those nights. She didn't want it to get worse so she just took it hit by hit. After her mother stormed into her bedroom slamming the door behind. Alexis quickly stood up and sprinted into her room gathering all the clothes and products she need. Normally she would run to Hannah's house for the night but Hannah was not the first contact on her list this time but just pressed the call button and ran out onto the drive way and slid down against the brick wall and wait, for who thought was Hannah, to pick up the phone. When Ali picked up the phone she could hear the girl crying and whimpering and quickly told Ashlyn to turn the car around. They rushed back to the house as Ali tried to unsuccessful calm Alexis down. Once arriving, Ali jumped out to grab lex and her bags. She threw the bags in the trunk of ashlyns jeep and got Lex in the back and Ali crawled in after, holding the girls head to her chest and checking over her injuries. She looked up to see the sympathetic look coming from Ash.’This poor girl has been through hell, how is she still going.’ 

Once arriving at Ash and Ali’s place, Ash helped Alexis in the house and into the guest bedroom. Ali followed grading the bags from the back and throwing them beside the couch. Ali went into the kitchen and started to make dinner as Ashlyn closed the door the guest room and sitting down across from Ali at the island. Ashlyn has seen her fair share of broken people, but to see how fragile and scared Lex looked when they got to the house scared her. Bruises were already forming on the poor girl's body, let alone the emotional damage that women has done to that poor child.

“Al-” 

“Don't, I know what you going to say but we can't take her back there.” Ali start to ramble as she took dinner off the stove.

“Then you don't know what I was about to say. I was going to say that we should call the police, we I won't let her go back there either so that our only option is.” Ashlyn reached out Ali's hands and she started to rub the backs. Ali began to tear up and reach over the island putting both hands on either side of Ashlyns cheeks and planted a solid but passionate kiss on Ashlyns lips.

“Let's let her sleep for a little before we call.” Ali said pulling back and dishing out dinner onto plates. Ashlyn nodded, she couldn't believe that a 17 year old that both barely knew anything about had invaded their hearts in 2 weeks. She also couldn't understand what would make a mother do that to their child, especially one that is excellent in the sport that she does and probably more, it just blew her mind.

They ate dinner silently when Alexis emerged from the guest bedroom and to a seat at the counter, Alli quickly got up and grabbed her dinner and a fork before coming back to the table. “How are you feeling, kid.” Ashlyn says looking over all the bruises that were visible.

“It felt good to get some rest, sorry I called you. Normally Hannah is my first contact that I call when this happens.” Alexis says as she bows her head and pecks at her food.

“I'm glad you called, we wouldn't want you there and that's why we are going to get the police involved. You mother's not allowed to hit you like this.” Ali say turning toward Lex to show comfort.

“I'm don't know, that's my mother tho.”

“But she doesn't deserve it. We want to protect you Alexis.” Lex fiddled with her hands under the table before slowly nodding. She knows this is what Hannah wants, she has been telling Lex since she found out that it's abuse and its illegal. Suddenly she feels relief flow through her, freedom is something she never imagined would come yet here it is right in front of her, all she has to do is reach out and take it. That's exactly what she is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Ali discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's been a long time but my creativity sucks 90% of the time. But here it is, enjoy.

Alexis sat there as people rushed around her in a haze. She remembers Ashlyn calling the police, then her memory blurs. People asked her questions and she politely answered but none of it was actually making sense. Periodic rounds of coffee came from either Ash or Ali and she would take sips but never realized that they were empty. After, what seemed like days worth of questioning, 0Ali and Ashlyn directed Alexis back to bed where she just layed on her back and stared at the ceiling finally compensating some of the questions the police asked and what they meant. After an hour of thinking everything over she finally turned on her side and fell asleep.

Out in the living room Ali and Ashlyn sat on the couch overlooking the past months events and realizing how much they wanted to protect the girl. They both knew what it was like to not be accepted by people but this was on a different level. This girl was bruised and broken but she was still getting back up and that amazed Ali. She knew it happened to people, she just didn't realize it to the full extent. It's one of those times when you know it exists but until you experience it and see it with your own eyes, you don't fully comprehend. Ashlyn on the other hand knew what it was like. This experience brought back memories from college years when she had been in bad, abusive, and difficult relationships. You place all your trust and love in someone and it turns around on you, but it's all you know so you stay. 

“I want her to stay here.” Ashlyn spoke up in the silence of their apartment living room. “I can't stand the thought of her going somewhere and not know what's going on. If she's here I know how she is and who is taking care of her.” Ashlyn finished looking down at her hand on her lap and Ali played with ashlyns hand that was draped over the shoulder. 

Ali turned her head to fully look at ashlyn, and she saw the worry and care that they both felt towards the young girl. “I know,” Ali said releasing Ash’s hand to cup the side of her face “I can't stand that thought either but Ash, what happens when we have camp or tournaments, she needs school and her friends. She need that support right now.”

“I know but she's 16, and that best friend of hers would gladly stay with her for the week end, and in the summer she could come with us and travel. I just don't want to trust anyone else with her.” Ashlyn ran both hands through her hair, she was stressing and it showed Ali how compassionate she was about this, this meant big to her and Ali wasn't going to stand between that.

“Okay,” Ali said putting her hands on ashlyns, Ash’s head snapped up. “I feel the same way okay? We'll just figure it out as we go.” Ali finished

Ashlyn cupped Ali's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ali reached around the back of her head to deepen it when they heard the guest bedroom door creak open and the both looked up to see a sleep Alexis standing in the doorway. “What can we do for you kiddo?” Ashlyn said as Alexis stepped more into the living room.

“Can we watch a movie or something, I can't sleep in the silence.” Alexis explained, bowing her head away from the couple on the couch. Ali quickly ushered her over to the couch and sat her on the recliner chair and got her a glass of water before Alexis told Ali to sit down. Alexis grabbed a blanket from the side basket before settling into the chair and falling back asleep. Ash would steal graces and the teenager sleeping 2 feet away. She really felt for the poor girl and she felt the instinct to protect her and Ali knew it and just fell more in love with Ashlyn.

Ali knew that they would have to call Alexis’s assigned social worker after practice but right now all that mattered was that she was safe, that they were all safe. That all she could wish for. Ali dozed off about 10 minutes into the movie so Ash took her back to their room before setting up the fold out couch and move Alexis over so she had the TV to keep her asleep. Ashlyn took one more look down at the sleeping girl before turning the lights off and heading to bed herself. Tomorrow would bring on me obstacles and challenges but that wasn't anything to worry about at that moment. Ashlyn got into bed and Ali subconsciously cuddled into Ash’s side as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired to continue this story and i feel really good about it soooo here is another one for you!!

Alexis woke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder. She started to panic as she didn't not recognize the scene around her. She quickly shot out of seat seeing Ali standing in front of her and Ashlyn standing in the kitchen cooking. Ali looked at Lex confused and stunned at the sudden movement. Lex apologized and sat back down on the couch trying to control her unsteady breaths. 

“You alright?” Ali asked sitting down next to Lexi. 

“Yeah i just thought for a second that i was back in that house and got scared, i'm fine though.” Lex said laying back into the couch. Ali settled back and wrapped an arm around the small teenager and pull her into her side. She want her to feel safe and to finally have a home and both Ali and Ashlyn knew they could give that to her. They just had to make sure that Alexis was okay with it before they start the process. 

“We have something we want to talk to you about.” Ali said as Ashlyn walked into the living room with their breakfast. Lexi looked up at Ali confused then looked at Ashlyn taking the plate that was held out to her. “We would like to know it you would like to stay here, permanently.” Ali took her arm from around Lexi and put both of her hands on top of Lexi’s. Lex looked down at their hands. She processed the pros and cons and how it would effect both of their lives. She knew that if she allowed them to take her in their lives will become busier and hectic and she doesn't want to stand in the way of their careers but if she doesn't let them take her in she might never be comfortable and safe. Sh will probably be traded between foster homes and care place and she doesn't want that, she wants a home, she wants a safe haven. 

“Okay,” Lexi says finally looking up at the couple sitting around her.” but you can't make me into your priority you guys have jobs and careers and i will not stand in the way of that.”

“We want to include you in our lives. We want to bring you to games and to camps and tournaments. You will never stand in our way because you are apart of our lives now.” Lexi nods and continues to think about the future. She loves the thought of all this but it just doesn't feel real. She feels like she going to wake up in that house with her mother screaming about something or her dad still sitting on the couch watching some sports game. She doesn't want to go back there so she is going to live out these moments that she's getting with two amazing people who have decided to take her in and care about her even though she's been through hell. People had been kicking her around since she was a kid, from being bullied to being kicked around by her mom, she had always had a hard time. And now she was in a small two room apartment with two of the most amazing people she has ever met and they are offering to take care of her and care about her, that's something she has never gotten before and she couldn't even put into words how much she wanted it. And there it was sitting right in front of her face and she could feel the weight being lifted from her shoulders, the night that she had carried for so long. She felt tears well up in her eyes and Ali pulled her back into her side and kept telling her that she was alright and that her and Ashlyn were there for her as Ash did the same. She knew that they were there, that's the whole reason she was crying, she finally felt safe.

 

Over the next week they took the time in between practices and meals to talk to Alexis’s social worker about the adoption process and what it would mean to them, how their lives would change financially, emotionally, and physically. They talked about schools and soccer and how it would work when Ali and Ash would got to camps and tournaments. After discussing and turning in the paper work, all they had to do is wait for an inspector to come and for a judge to finalize everything. Meanwhile, Lex starts back up at school again and was glad that she got to hang out with her best friend and play soccer. She was happy to get back into a normal routine. Ali and Ash would drop her off in the morning before their patience with the spirit and Hannah would drop her off in the afternoon. Hannah and Lex also started to get close, spending time at the apartment together or at Hannah's house. They would study or practice together, or just plain hangout almost every day. The amount of time they spent together was endless and Lex was realizing how in love she was with the girl but she also realize how special their friendship is and she definitely didn't want to ruin it, it ain't too much to her. She would stay quiet,meanwhile Hannah grew impatient wait for Lexi to make a move. She was in love just as much as much as Lex was. Hannah wasn't stupid or oblivious but with all that was happening in her best friends life she didn't want to add stress. Hannah started to give hints, some subtle some not but she knew that once Lex was ready, she would pick up on those hints.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis finally gets the guts to ask out Hannah.

As summer hit and Alexis’s life settled down she found time for herself. Ali and Ash were in and out of camp and with the Spirit training and traveling. Lex changed to a different club team, one that practiced closer to her new found home. Also spending plenty of time with Hannah, but mostly finding herself in the apartment by herself and of course she would clean and watch tv but a lot of the time she would just spend sitting outside and enjoying those moments of peace to herself. She loved to having to worry about much. The peace and quiet soothed her, so she always found a little bit of time everyday to just be in peace weather it was outside or doing yoga to some laid back music, she found peace in her life just to herself. Something she would think of major things affecting her life at that moment and somehow Hannah always came up. She knew she had to make a move soon or she would lose her to someone else, and she figured out just how she was going to do it.

Lex had run around town setting up all of idea for her fast approaching, surprise date. She had texted Hannah early on asking her to come over at noon and hang out. Little did Hannah know what she had planned of the day.

As soon as Hannah stepped in the door she knew something was up. She could feel her nerves radiating off her best friend. After an hour of watching pointless TV, Hannah finally asked Lex what was bothering her.

“So i had this all planned out, how i was gonna do all this but then you got here and i lost all of it. Shit.” Lex leaned forward putting her head in her hands feeling the stress was over her in pulses. She has never been so nervous. She had planned out this whole afternoon but she first had to tell Hanna that she was in love with the girl. She couldn't even do that. 

“Lex…. Alexis, what are you talking about. Lexi i'm right here, talk to me.” Hannah leaned over and put her hand on her back. 

“Okay… so, we have been friends for along time and you helped me find my self. And i will always love you for it, but my feelings run a bit deeper then that. They run deeper than just a friendship and i don't know if you feel the same way or not but just spend today with me, i have it all planned and if after today you don't feel the same way then we can go back to being friends but at least give me today. Okay?” Alexis finally looked up at her best friend to see a wide smile on her face and a soft nod. Lex smile and released the breath she had been holding. 

“Okay the,” Lexi stood up from the couch and out of a hand to help Hannah up. “Let's get going. We have a long day.” Hannah took Lexi’s hand and followed her out to Ali’s car (which Ali had carefully let her borrow giving her strict instructions not to hurt her “baby”) and set out for the bay for their first stop.

As soon as Lex pulled into the aquarium parking lot she could she the excitement level rise in Hannah and it was just their first stop. Alexis knew her best friends love for creatures of the sea. As the walked into the first exhibit, Hannah was already leading her left and right showing her as much as possible. When they finally reach the sharks Hannah stopped dead in her tracks with her jaw agape. Lex just giggled and kissed her cheek before dragging her to the glass to look closer up. They stood there together for another 20 minutes look at all the different fish and sharks and stingray that pass by the window when Hannah realized they had been holding hands the entire time. She looked down a Alexis and just smiled, that's all she could do the entire time they were together. She has definitely fallen in love with this girl. Lex finally realized Hannah was staring and blushed a little.

“Come on, we've got more to do today.” Lex took her hand and led her out of the aquarium and back to the car. Alexis drove them another 10 minutes to an old dinner not far from her old home. Hannah turn and smiled remembering all the old memories they shared there from walking there to get milk shakes everyday after school. Sneaking out of school for lunch. 

After getting greasy burgers and fries they set out for a final stop. 

“Will you at least give me a hint?” Hannah pleaded over the center console of Ali’s BMW.

“no , it a surprise for a reason so you just have to wait.” Lex said shaking her head while keeping her eyes on the road. They drove for a good hour as the sun set and the amount of buildings and house smiled out the approached and small fenced in field with a giant wall in the back and Hannah finally realized what they were going to.

“ NO WAY! I have always wanted to go to one these!” Hannah said practically bursting out of her seat. 

“ I know, why do you think i did this.” Lex giggled glancing over at her best friend. They pulled in and back the car toward the screen and pulled out blanket and pillows and got settled in for the movie, Hannah cuddling into Alexis’s side and stayed like that through the movie.

When the movie finished they packed back up the car and waited in the long line to get out of the drive-in theater and started their trek home. They enjoyed the subtle music of the radio the entire ride home. Every once in while, one would squeeze the others hand until they finally pulled up in front of Hannah's’ house. They sat there until Hannah spoke up. 

“Thank you for today, and just so you know i like you too. I have for a while I've just been waiting till you were ready.” Hannah said running her thumb along the back of Lexi’s hand. Lex bowed her head and Hannah reach over the console and put her hand on the side of Lex’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. It sent sparks through Lexi’s body and the only pulled away when air was necessary. Lex finally made eye contact with Hannah and she smile. ”i'll see you tomorrow.” Hannah gave her one last peek before climbing out of her car and making her way to her house. Lex sat in the car for a good 10 minutes before driving home with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Alexis at her first national camp.


	6. Algrave Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people enter Alexis life

As Alexis spent more and more time with Ali and Ash, they got into a good everyday routine. Every morning, Ash would get Lex up early with her and make breakfast for the small family, quickly learning the others tastes in food and coffee styles. After Ali's alarm would go off they would eat breakfast together and set out for morning were Lex would tag along and run laps, practice tricks with a ball, or join in with some of the easier drills.  
Afterward they set out for lunch at one of three favorite places. Some days Ash would take Lex to the local skate park or just penny board around their block. When even Ali felt the need for a new purse or pair of shoes, she would drag Alexis, and sometimes Hannah, along with her and buy them something new just to spoil them. Their bond grew pretty strong as it came time to go into their first tournament and they decided to take Lex along with them. 

The Algrave Cup was one of few major tournaments the the USWNT participated in almost every year. It would also end up being Alexis’s first time meeting the national team. Sure she met a few players as they came to play against the spirit but some she’s never met. As players started to file into the hotel, Ash and Lex were hanging out on one of the couches going over some of Lex’s summer homework. Sitting across from them was Tobin Heath playing some game on her phone. All of the sudden they hear a squeal and the pitter patter of feet down the hall towards the hotel doors and a “oomph” come out of who ever ended up on the other side of a Kelley O’Hara hug. All three bystanders look up to she Kelley sand back from a giggling Christen Press and Ashlyn immediately stands to greet the former teammate from Tyreso.  
Lex leans forward to a distracted Tobin. “Who is that?” Lex asks realizing that Tobin was to preoccupied by staring at the newbie.  
“Huh?” Tobin finally turns to look at Lex. “ Oh that’s Christen Press, she played in Sweden with Ash and Al, she’s playing with Chicago.” Tobin says still glancing at Christen awestruck.  
“You alright?” Lex asks knowing that Tobin has taken a liking to the girl.  
“Shut up kid.” Tobin blushes slightly and dives her attention back into her phone. Lex giggles and settles back into the couch, pulling her homework back onto her lap. Not even a minute later Ash calls her over to the group.  
“Lex I want you to meet Christen, Christen this is my daughter Alexis.” Lex smiles shyly and sticks out her hand.  
“Hi Alexis, it’s nice to finally meet you. Your Mom’s have told me a lot about you.” Christen says taking the kids hand.” Lex just nods and looks up at her Mom awkwardly. They stand there for a moment till Kelley breaks the awkwardness by “tagging” Lex, shouting “YOU’RE IT” and taking off down the hall, Lex only a couple steps behind. Ash laughs at the two children and takes in how lucky she is to have that little girl in her life.  
“Wow, who knew.” Christen says and shakes her head.  
“Huh?” Ash says giving Christen a questioning look.  
“Who knew you would be a family woman. I mean I knew you and Ali were in love but to bring in a kid. I swear you guys are crazy.” Christen says shaking her head slightly.  
“Yeah well, I saw that girl in that grocery store and I knew I had to do something. She’s so innocent and young and mother was vicious and cruel. I couldn’t let her go through that, not after what i saw growing up.” Ash says, tucking her hands in hr pockets and sighing.  
“I know Ash, I know.” Christen puts a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder and then shifts around her to find her room, telling that her and Ali have catch up later. Ash nodded and then went to sit back down on the couch, taking Alexis’s summer school work and tucking it neatly into her backpack.  
“She’s right, you know. That girl really has changed you.” Tobin say glancing up from her phone.  
“I don’t wanna hear anything out of you, over here staring at Christen like she’s a piece of meat.” Ash shoots back and Tobin slides further into the couch, blushing furiously.

When Ali gets back from her “mini” shopping spree, she unlocks her room that she is sharing with Kelley this tournament, to find Kelley and Alexis passed out on Kelley’s bed with Up playing on the TV. Ali laughs at the two before heading out to find her girlfriend who is passed out in her own room. Ali climbs up on the bed and snuggles into Ashlyn’s side.   
“How was shopping with Alex?” Ashlyn asks pull Ali in close in her sleepy state.  
“Good, it feels nice to hang out with her again. Do all the girl stuff you and Lex won’t do.” Ali say smiling into Ashlyn’s chest. “Speaking of Lex, I walked in her and Kelley pass out together. Know anything about that?”   
“Yeah, Lex got pretty shy and awkward when I introduced her to Christen and Kelley broke her out of it by starting a game of tag that go Pinoe and Abby involved. She has way too much energy and Kelley’s right there with her.” Ash says rubbing a hand up and down Ali’s back.   
“You know if you keep doing that, I’ll fall asleep.” Ali says has her words start to slur.  
“Go ahead, I already have an alarm set for team dinner and you know Lex will get the key off Abby in like, an hour at most.” Ash says as she reaches to turn off the bedside light and starts to drift off

 

As the team preps for their first game, Alexis starts to settle in with the new people in her “family”. She particularly takes a liking to Christen, Christen gets Lex up early and they do yoga together and they sit next to one another for meals. Ash and Ali recognize the friendship developing between the two and realize that is good for Alexis. It’s good for her to have someone who she can go to that’s not them or Hannah.   
The games go on and Ashlyn is glad to finally get time between the posts with the national team. She’s ever more ecstatic that she gets to do it in front of Lex and show off to Lex. Ali was also proud to show off in front of Lex, getting in her one and only goal of the tournament. As did Christen and Ashlyn’s best friend, Whitney. Alexis got to bond with the whole team and got to be happy.  
“I’ve never seen her smile like that.” Ashlyn whispers, as Ali and Ash ride the bus back to the hotel together. They both can see Christen and Lex sitting a row up laughing and giggling to a story that Abby is telling them from the seat in front of them. Ash just nods ad stares lovingly at the smaller girl.   
After packing and checking their times for their flight, the small family sets for Washington. They say quick goodbyes and Lex trades numbers with a few girls before running to the van to head home. Ashlyn and Ali look at each other and just know that they are going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, leave positive notes below and follow me on tumblr @yxlla-wxlf


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex starts new and meets new

After getting back from Algarve, they settle back into their normal routine. Ashlyn and Ali started to notice that Alexis’s interest in soccer started to decrease. She was spending less and less time behind a ball while her mom’s were at practice. One day the found out why.

After dinner one night, Ash and Ali were doing dishes they heard Lex move a one of the island   
chairs and sit down. Ash looked over her shoulder to see Lex looking into her hands.

“You alright kid?” Ash asks looking back down at the task at hand.

“What would you guys say if i wanted to start rowing?” Lex asked looking up at the backs of her mother's.

“Rowing?” Both Ashlyn and Ali looked up at each other before turning around to look at the 17 year old in their kitchen. Lex bowed her head.

“Never mind, it was just a thought… I don’t know. I just…” Lex trailed off before getting up out of the chair, shuffling her hands together.

“Hey, no you’re fine. We’re just surprised that’s all. Are you serious about this? Cause if you are, we will find some place and sign you up.” Ali said pulling the taller girl into her side. She just nodded.

“Are you serious, kiddo?” Ash said leaning into the island.

“I mean, yeah kinda. I’ve always wanted to do it but the money was never there and i figured instead of putting money into club soccer, maybe we could put it towards rowing. I don’t know, I don’t want you guys to put out any more money then you need to. You guys already spend so much-” 

“No, none of that,” Ali said, cutting of Alexis’s rant. “ You are apart of this family and we wanna give you everything you want. If rowing is want you want to do, we will make it happen. You have a family now and you no longer have to worry about that kinda stuff, alright?” Ali said rubbing Lex’s arm.

Lex nodded again more confidently and pulling Ali into a hug. Ali rapped the girl up in her arms and just took a moment to hold the girl who had quickly taken a part of her heart. “Go do some research kid and we’ll get you signed up.”

Lex quickly agreed before running off to start looking up rowing clubs. Ashlyn just shook her head and laughed before starting back up on dishes.

As soon as Alexis had found the rowing club she wanted to row for and sat down with both her mom’s to discuss. Capital Rowing Club was known for making great rowers and Lex had dreams of being great. After all she has two moms who are both world class athletes. Ali was a runner up at the world cup and Ashlyn had done great things with UNC, the U-20 national team, and Western New York while the WPS was still around. She just wanted to be like them and prove that she could be in this family. Lacrosse wasn’t a big enough sport yet and she was never gonna be an Alex Morgan, But rowing was something she was sure she could do. She had the body for it, being 6 feet and 140 lbs, she was made to do something like rowing or swimming. So now here she sat, on the couch with both of her mom’s filling out all the forms and fees to get her into the program.

After getting everything filled out and spending a little extra time on youtube watching some rowing from the last olympics, Alexis borrowed Ali’s car to go and visit Hannah for the first time in a month. Sure they had texted and facetimed but they were starting to drift and Lex wasn’t sure why. 

Pulling up to Hannah’s house, Lex saw Hannah’s truck in the driveway so she went up and knocked on the door. Couple seconds later Hannah’s mom opened the door and ushered her in, letting Alexis know that Hannah was just up in her room. Alexis climbed the stairs to find her best friend? Girlfriend? Who knows, but she found Hannah laying on her back with her head hanging off the back of the bed. When hearing the door creak, Hannah tilted her head back a little bit to see who was in her door way and sat up when seeing her visitor.

“Um hey.” Hannah says spinning around so she was sitting up right on the bed with her feet dangling off

“Hey, haven't heard from you in a while so I figured I would drop by and see you.” Lex says closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

“Yeah I’ve just been a little busy.” Hannah says not looking Alexis in the eye, instead staaring at a fixed piont on the ground.

“What’s really going on Hannah, I know you better than most. Talk to me.” Lex says sitting down beside Hannah on the bed and Hannah shifted a little away from Lex. This confused Lex further.

“I just… I don’t want to unset you and I… I don’t know Lex, I just realized that I… ugh why is this so hard.” Hannah says leaning forward, putting her head in her hands.

“You don’t like me in that way.” Lex said in a slightly lower voice. Hannah just nodded. “Yeah i figured, I had a lot time to think about it all in Portugal and I realized that i feel the same way. I’m sorry if i made this difficult on you. I still wanna be friends if you do.” L said leaning her head on Hannah’s shoulder. 

“No Lex, of course I still wanna be your friend, i still want that best friend position in particular.” She chuckled finishing that last part, i just giggled along with her. She then asked about Portugal and the tournament and we spent the next two hours laying next to one another, making up for the lost time and just enjoying having their best friends by their sides.

 

Rowing started picking up and Lex was getting stronger everyday. Between spending time on a rowing machine, in the gym, or on the water, Lex was becoming more powerful when her coach approached Ali and Ash about getting Lex into the masters/competitive side of rowing, to which both happily signed Alexis up.

When telling Alexis about this development, she went crazy. Running around the parking lot ecstatic just to get some of her excitement out. She couldn’t sit still the entire ride home. Once getting inside the apartment, Lex immediately headed for her room with Christens number already dialed up. They talked for about an hour before Christen had to head off to practice, as did Ali and Ashlyn. This left Lex home alone with way too much energy so she decided to go for a run through downtown D.C. Knowing that some olympic swimmers were in town for a meet and greet with the president, so seeing some USA jackets around downtown was no surprise. But what she did not expect was to run straight into swimming phenomena, Missy Franklin. It was running into a brick was head first. Alexis bounced backward onto her back and her phone went flying out of her hand and into the street.

“Oh shit I’m so… Oh shit your phone!” She heard the olympian say before sprinting out into the   
street after Alexis’s phone. “I am so so sorry,” Missy said coming back over and sticking out her hand out to help Lex up. “I was too busy talking, I’m so sorry.” Missy handed back over her phone, looking over the girl checking for injuries and realizing how beautiful the girl was standing in front of her.

“No you’re perfectly fine. It happens a lot in this city, most of the time is businessmen and not olympic swimmers.” I say easing some of the worry still on Missy’s. “Seriously, I’m fine. I’ve taken harder hits.” Lex said picking up her headphones and plugging them back into her phone, expecting Missy and Kara (who Lex had just noticed was standing there also snickering a little.

“At least let me buy you coffee or something to make up for it.” Missy said.

“No it’s alright, I have to finish my run anyways.” Lex said waving Missy off.

“Then atleast let me buy you dinner or something, to ease my mind.” Missy says, trying to get the girl accept her offer.

“I can’t I’m sorry, I have a practice this afternoon.” 

“Then tomorrow then, please.” Missy put her hand on the other girl's bicep.

“Alright, let me see your phone.” Lex said finally. Missy handed her the phone and and Lex put in her number. “I’m free around midday so just shoot me a text when you wanna meet up.” Lex handed the phone back and took one more look at Missy before putting her headphones in and taking of down the street.

“I didn’t even get her name.” Missy says before turning back around to Kara who was just about laughing her ass off. “What?” Missy asks giggling a little.

“If you don’t know who that is, you are blind as a bat.” Kara laughed some more before leading the puzzled 17 year old down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine


	8. help wanted

I have so many ideas for the next chapter but I don't know what is gonna be best. Please hmu and help me out. I have started two different idea's and have summed up kinda.


	9. Chapter 8

Alexis got home and got herself together for her night practice and left for the boat house an hour later. After spending her first practice with the masters team, in the gym, Alexis got home and was exhausted. When she got in the apartment, Ash was sitting on the couch with her laptop opened up in her lap.

“He kiddo, how was it.” Lex plopped down beside Ash and she around the 17 year old. She closed her laptop and gave Lex her full attention. 

“It was good, exhausting but good. I like the girls on the competitive team, they’re a lot of fun and really welcoming.” Lex said as she snuggled into Ashlyn’s side. “I’m excited to start rowing with them.”

“That’s great kiddo, I’m happy that you’re happy.” Ash rested her head against Alexis’s head and turned on some TV. They made small talk about Ash and Al’s practice and Alexis’s workout session when Lex remembered her bumpin for earlier day.

“Oh I… uh met someone today.” Lex said as she ducked her head and sat up, out of Ashlyn’s arms and blushed slightly.

“What! Why didn’t you say something earlier!.” Ash said trying to face Lex,

“It wasn’t anything special. I was out running before workouts and turned the corner and ran into her.”

“Nothing special, did you get her name? Did you get her number? You’re not giving m anything her kid!” Ashln said giggling a little bit, making Lex blush a little bit more.

“Well her name is Missy, Missy Franklin and I gave her my number.”

“Oh my god Lex that’s amazing! Did you tell hr your name?”

“No, she didn’t recognize me but I think her friend, Kara, did.”

“With all the press going around about you and us, that pretty surprising. She’ll probably figure it out when you tell who you are and who your mom's are. I happy for you kid.”

“Thanks Mama, it means a lot.” Lex snuggled back into her mom suddenly goig stiff while still leaning into Ash. “I’m sorry.. I uh, I just… I-”

“Hey, Alexis. It’s fine, actually I love it and I love how naturally it came to you okay? I love you, both me and Al love you and be are so happy to have you in our lives, Okay,” Ashlyn said as she lifted Alexis’s chin to look her in the eye. “Okay?”

Alexis nodded and snuggled back into her mom and let few tears fall from her eyes. She was apart of a family. She was loved and had not just one, but two amazing mom’s in her life who love her and are willingly taking care of her. It’s something she dreamed of, something she thought she would never get to have but here she was, sitting with one of her mom’s talking about girls and sports. Sitting there being a family. There is nothing better then the feeling that she gets from knowing that she had a family. 

Ashlyn squeezed her closer and turned her attention back to the TV. A few minutes later Ali emerged from her and Ashlyn’s bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, asking Alexis about her day when Ash blurted out that Lex had met someone, giving Lex a devilish grin.

Not even a second later, Ali ran out of the kitchen squealing and hopped onto the couch next to Lex making her spill what had happened. Ashlyn laughed and got up went to start dinner like Ali had before learning the of the new development in Alexis’s life. As Ashlyn stood in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but admire her girls on the couch. Her family.

When Ashlyn finished the pasta and sauce, she dished it out and took it out into the living room for her girlfriend and daughter, who were still in intense conversation about Missy and what/where they were gonna go the next day. Ash turned on She’s The Man and the attention quickly turned to the TV as they finished their dinners. Ali cuddled up into Ash while Lex curled up in the arm chair. By the end, Alexis was passed out as was Ali. Ash shook Ali and sent her to bed as Ash got up from the couch and kneeled by the armchair waking up Alexis and sending her to bed as well. 

“Good night Mama.” Ash heard from the hallway before hearing the door shut. Also she could do was stand there and smile. Hearing those words is like music to her ears and she could not be happier. Ashlyn turned off the light and crawled into bed with her girlfriend. 

“ Guess what happened today, well actually it happened twice.” Ash said still smiling. “She called me her mom. It came so naturally and freely. I couldn’t believe it, I still can’t.” Tears came to the keeper’s eyes and Ali wiped them away with an equally big smile across her face. 

“I never thought she would.” Ali said snuggling into Ashlyn’s chest.

“Me neither babe, me neither.” Ash finally closed her eye’s with a smile still on her face.

 

In the morning, Ali and Ash got up for a early morning practice so they could rest for the game the next day. They also got Alexis up so she would be ready for her practice later that morning. They worked in sync around the kitchen, getting coffee, getting cereal, collecting items that needed to go with them. By the time Ali and Ash were going to leave the apartment, Lex was on the couch with her breakfast watching the Today show, scrolling through instagram.

“You’ll have to tell us how your date goes later.” Ash said with grin on her face.

“It’s not a date!” Lex yelled back without looking up from her phone. “I’m pretty sure she’s straight.” Alexis finish before hearing the door shut. Lex rolled her eyes and got up to get ready for her morning training. 

Training was easy that morning. It was a slow morning of getting to know the girls and getting settled in with the new crew and how they row. After ward she got into the car and picked up her car from the cup holder and saw that she had a text from a new number.

*Hey It’s Missy. I was wondering if you were free sometime soon for coffee. Just let me know, thx*  
Lex saw that it was sent at 8:57. She looked up at the clock on her dash and saw that it was only 9:22 so she texted Missy back.

*Hey, I have to go home real quick and changed clothes but I would love to meet up for coffee. How about 10 at the Starbucks that we were by yesterday.*

*Sounds perfect!* Lex smile at last and started her drive home to get ready for her coffee “date”. Lex knew it wasn’t a date, how could it be Missy was as straight as they come. Sure she had a crush on the girl but she didn’t want to compromise what could become a really good friendship. When Lex got back to the apartment she changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey band T, a red and black flannel, and a pair of doc martens. On her way out she picked up one of her mama’s black snapbacks to finish the look. After grabbing her wallet, she was ready for her coffee "date" with Missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be the coffee "date"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so constructive criticism only please.


End file.
